


Sucker Punch

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Troubled Hearts [25]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink table prompt "Pain"@ Femslash100</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker Punch

Belle was up extra early, she was expecting a delivery of books and she wanted prepare for the mammoth task of sorting and cataloguing the new arrivals. Boxes of new books were magical to Belle, full of possibility and excitement.

On her way to work she decided to grab a coffee to go from Grannies. They probably wouldn't be open, but she hoped to catch Granny or Ruby opening up.

The idea of seeing Ruby didn't fill her with dread any more. She could be civil.

She was yawning as she tried the door to the diner, despite the 'closed' sign. She was glad when it opened.

The sight hit her like a punch to the gut.

Regina was on a stool at the counter, Ruby standing beside her. They were kissing passionately. They both turned to look at Belle, surprised.

It was like catching Ruby cheating again. Belle hurried back outside.

Ruby and Regina shared a look. Then Ruby ran out after her.

Ruby called but Belle was speeding away. Ruby chased her.

"Wait!" Ruby put her hand on Belle's arm.

"You're still fucking her?" Belle snapped, tears in her eyes. A part of her thought she shouldn't hurt like this. They weren't together.

"Belle..."

"Just fuck off," Belle turned and ran out to cross the road.

She didn't see the car.

A squeal of brakes.

Ruby pushed Belle out of the way. She felt a moment of joy knowing Belle was safe.

Then she felt only pain.


End file.
